Tear Me Down
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: This is the sequel of Deadly Love. No summary to avoid spoilers from the first story.
1. Newborn Friendship

Hey guys! Excited for the sequel? Well here it is!

Chapter 1

Lissa POV

I regain consciousness and I slowly open my eyes to be in a familiar bright room. My eyes closed in on the features, white linoleum tiles on the walls, ceiling and floor. Interesting. I try to move and I'm horrified to feels cloth preventing them from moving. A straightjacket. "What the hell?" I gasped. All of a sudden pure rage floods thorugh like firey poison and I feel my vampire Moroi side come out. "I'm not insane" I hissed through my fangs. "You fucking bastards better let me go or I'll unleash my power on you!" The nurses and the physiatric doctor that are peering through the one way window gasped in shock. "The expanse of this illness has definitely reached her mind." The physiatric confirmed "we must keep her under 24/7 watch" The nurses nodded and scurried away to tend to other patients while guards took position in front of the room. The rage was replaced by a whirlwind of fear and panic. Am I really insane? Will I ever get out of here? Am I going to lose my sanity if I haven't already lost it? _Pull yourself together girl! You have to get out of here and find Rose! _But right now there's no plan and I feel so hungry. Its not for food and it makes me fear that if I don't get blood soon, someone will die.

Rose POV

I could feel Christian and I's tenseness as we pull into the local shopping mall. Its vast parking lot has no trees or shrubbery anywhere and It makes me feel exposed. I've grown so used to the secluded area of St. Vladimir Academy thats buried in the trees away from the curious view of the outside world. I stare curiously at the naive citizens dutifully walking about to the entrance. They have no idea how perfect their lives are. I noticed Christian is probably is thinking the same way because his head swivels around, taking in the scenery. "Wake up Ozera its not like were in some other country" I smirked as I march alongside him and Tasha to the entrance. He flips me off. I understand without words, that was the screw-you-hathaway gesture. I can't help but laugh a little. "Behave you two" Tasha warns but I can tell she finds this slightly amusing. We enter and I cringe a little at the flood of voices echoing off the white walls. I heard laughter and for some reason I felt like I was missing something. We continue to walk past shops and I wasn't surprise to get stares. But mostly the eyes fell on Tasha probably looking over the scarred side of her face. She pretends not to notice and turns to us "So what are you two planning?" We freeze. Busted. She looks confused after a few moments of silence "I meant what sops are you planning to go to?" "Oh" I replied trying not to sound too relieved "I wanted to go to the food court to get coffee from Dunks first" Christian looked indecisive and then piped up "I'll head to the comic store" Tasha looked suspicious but she finally said "Okay its about noon now so meet here at 3:00 sharp" She says and strolls off to do her own thing. We both let out a sigh of relief. "Okay we don't have much time but I got directions" I said and we head to the closest exit down the white linoleum tile walkway. We run to Tasha's car as fast as we can. Luckily Christian knows how to start the car up without the keys. It took him a moment to pull out some electrical cords and jumpstart the car. "Nice job Ozera you could make a good hijacker someday" I teased and he ignored me as he climbed into the drivers street and I climbed into the passenger seat. I pull out the map from my pocket. One part of the mission complete, a thousand more parts to go.

Dimitri POV

I though at some times my life seemed boring but this totally tops it. It feels like I've been confined in my own body for a long time and no one has came to visit. The only person that comes of course is the nurses and doctors tending to me. I pace around the pitch black floor, glancing once and a while out the window of the real world. I feel my worry increase and I sigh in restless exasperation. I haven't seen Rose or anyone and I'm afraid she's in some kind of trouble, as usual. I haven't even seen Tasha which is unusual. Well its not like I can do anything and I ball up my fist in frustration. What if they are really in trouble? What about the Dragomir Princess? The world is crashing down around me and I cry out. This is too much to handle and I feel the grief dragging me down. "I really help you can hear me Belikov" a familiar voice says and I peer through the window startled. I see Adrian, looking much better but my heart sinks with worry at the concerned face on his face "But we really need you, I hate to admit it" His jaw clenches a little then relaxes a little "Rose and Chrisitan have gone to get Lissa out of the asylum but I fear she went in there for a reason...I think she has truly lost her sanity and she might lash out against them" I gasp "What?" She's in this condition because of me. God. Fuck me. I always cause problems and the guilt is unbearable. "I don't know what to do, I can't leave the school I'm too wounded but I believe some of my spirit has healed." He lays his hand upon mine and places the other on my chest right where my hear is. "So I might be able to heal you" I shake my head furiously "No Adrian don't!" It was too late, his eyes closed and his face tightened in concentration. I can see his body shudder with resistance and the barrier around my prison started to crumple away slowly. I watched in wonder and my spirits lifted. I might come back! My hope was lost when the pitch black starts to stop breaking and starts to build itself back together. "No! No! No!" I screamed with terror as I was imprisoned once again and Adrian gasps in pain as he releases his hold on spirit. He looks extremely pale and his breathing is not right. Oh no. I think he pushed it too far. He looks at me, eyes filled with disappointed before they rolled back and he collapses on the edge of the bed. "Shit! Nurse!" I screamed, fearing that Adrian might be dying. As if she heard me the nurse bustled in and drops the clipboard she was holding, a hand going over her mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness Mr. Ivashkov" She pulls him off me and he's completely out cold, his body limp in her grasp. She presses a button on the wall and a team of medics rush in and help lay Adrian on a bed right across from me. They put on an oxygen mask and their faces started to turn to relief as they hooked him up onto the IVs and the heart monitor to keep track of his heartbeat. They fuss over him and I look upon with worry, he tried to heal me and he could of killed himself. I knew now that I had to give up, my mind and organs will slowly shut down and there will be nothing left of me. I sag into the darkness, my head in my hands and sob hopelessly.


	2. Reborn

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Heres chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Christian POV

"Drive faster" Rose hisses in my ear. "I'm going as fast as I can please share if you have any other bright ideas" I jerk the wheel left and right, avoiding beeping cars and my heart beats faster and faster as every screech of a tire burning rubber on the asphalt. I hear angry shouts fade behind me and I slam my foot harder on the foot pedal. We are going about eighty miles per hour and I can see Rose keep a calm face but her nails dig into the leather seating. I really hope a cop is not wondering around looking for speeders. I've only had my license for a week so I'm pretty new on the road and this defies everything they tried to teach me in driving school. "Jesus we are going to die" Rose gasps. I glare at her "No we wont, we'll save Lissa first" I say confidently and I take a sharp turn when the GPS automatic voice says turn left. "Oh god oooohhhh god!" Rose mutters breathlessly in fear. "Get yourself to together Hathaway" I hiss but I'm just as scared as she is. It all of a sudden gets dark and I notice we are driving in between thick walls of trees and a menacing castle like building appears before us. It sends a chill down my spine at how it gives off a horrible vibe. We pass through the open gate and up the hill. The entire building is made out of red bricks which is something new and it gives the castle a more medieval look. "Uh..Christian" Rose squeaks and points a shaking hand out of the window beside her. I gulp at the rows and rows of graves, marked by only a single post with a number on it. Unnamed graves=restless, unhappy souls. "Well this place is certainly spooked" I murmur. Rose laughs "You believe in that superstition?"

I shrug "Why not? If there is such thing as dhampirs and Strigoi why cant any other supernatural beings exist as well?". Rose opened her mouth to protest then reluctantly closed it "Good point" she admits clearly defeated. We stop at the entrance where two menacing guards await us. Shit I'm a dumbass, I didn't even think of a plan to get in. I slap my hand to my forehead. "Got a plan" I ask Rose hopeful. Her expression clearly gave away the answer. Well shit, so much from not using violence. But this is a last resort. "Can we help you?" The guard grumbles when I roll down the window. "Yes, let us through or I'll torch you" They both blinked at each other then let out loud guffaws of laughter "You have no business here, turn back." He grumbles after he pulls himself together. "I warned you" I replied nonchalantly "Take the wheel Rose." I get out of the car and Rose does as she told and shakily gets into the drivers seat. So much for soon-to-be-badass-guardian role, at this rate Rose won't be taken seriously. I square off with guards. "You have no chance against us puny little Moroi" Ouch, thats going to hurt my ego slightly. I curl my fists up in rage and catching him off guard I hurtles a big glowing ball of flame at him and he immediately lights up like a bonfire. He runs away shrieking and the smell of burning fresh makes me want to puke. The other one lets out a yelp and hurriedly runs into the booth and slams down a red button. A alarms sounds off and a huge group of guards rush out. Well so much for toasting that guy because I don't think I could make a barbeque out of all these people.

Lissa POV

I sit curled in a corner, rocking back and forth as I see the shadows flit back and forth through my vision. "There not real...there not real...there not real" I whimper. They laugh hideously as they call my name tauntingly_ Lissa...Lissa..._I slap my hands to my ears but the shadows are still there even through closed eyelids I can see their gruesome appearence. "Please Lissa don't let them win" I hear Andres terrified voice in my head. "We believe in you sweetie" my mother whispers. Oh how I miss them now, if they weren't killed I wouldn't be here and Rose wouldn't be going through so much grief. I have to tell her about Dimitri. I swallow and I wince at how dry and painful it is. It needs nourishment, it needs blood. "I'm thirsty" I moan and I fear that my vampire instincts are taking over me. "I'm thirsty!" I howl and slam myself against the tiled wall, my fangs pound with yearning to sink into flesh. Someone heard me because an door that didn't seem to be there opened and a doctor walked in with a very frail looking human boy. The doctor unbinds me from my straightjacket. "Here feed" he instructs. I gratefully bite into the donors neck and the sweet sugary taste rushes over me like wildfire and it only encourages me to want more. The donor moans with pleasure from the endorphins entering his system. I tighten my grip on him and I drink greedily. Its like a drug and the doctor notices something is wrong. He tries to pry me off the boy but I easily push him away and he slams into the wall. The donor starts to cry out in pain but I don't hear it. I only hear the rush of the ocean, the sound of birds chirping, its heaven, my personal heaven. The boy screams and screams for mercy and several people try to help him but some kind of power, much like a Strigoi lets me throw them off like rag dolls. I finally realize with horror what I am doing but its too late, no more blood flows onto my tongue, I completely took every last drop. The boy crumples to the ground, only a flimsy corpse and I swallow. I back away with disbelief. I invoked death, I killed a human which was against my nature. But for some reason I couldn't feel the slightest remorse or guilt. I only felt joy and triumph from my newly regained strength.

The shadows cackled _Yes Vasilisa you are a good girl now go kill and feed on your friends_. I take its command gladly and walk out of the room. There was no stopping me now and I killed everyone in my path but didn't feed because I saved room for more desirable meals._ You know what you must do now._ They screech. _you must prepare to become a Strigoi!_ I crack my neck "Gladly" I grin and the door is just in front of me, the door to a new beginning.

Rose POV

I watch in fear as Christian face off with an army of guards. With a dangerous glint of rage he forms a ring of fire around him for protection. The guards cower away and I can see Christian smile, his perfect white teeth shines and I shiver at the full exposure of his fangs as well. He throws a fire ball left and right and who was unfortunate to be closest to him lit up like a torch. It was gruesome and sad, but in a way necessary. The rest run off. The ring of fire disappears and I see Christian collapse onto his knees, severely weakened. I help him up and into the passenger seat of the car. I slam my foot on the gas petal and tear up rubber as I slammed through the metal blockage you usually see come down when a train is approaching. The parking lot is desolate and I sharply turn into a parking spot. Christian gets out shakily but refuses to give up as I sprint to the huge double doors. I come to a screeching halt when it opens and Lissa appears. Only it wasn't her in a way. Her eyes were wild and full of rage and hunger. We both gasp in terror. She looks almost like a Strigoi, but not one technically. Could she be possibly be in between? "Rose! Chrisitan!" she hisses in delight. Even her voice is different and I shiver in horror. "What happened to you?" I ask. She only grins, revealing much sharper fangs. "I was simply reborn! into the form I should be" she insists. I shake my head "This isn't you Lissa." She walks right up to me and I cringe. "Hell yes its me and you get the privilege of being my first meal" She grabs me by the throat and her grip is strong enough to close my airway. I gasp for oxygen. "LIssa!" Christian cried and grabbed onto her. With a snarl she lets go and turns on him. I take the opportunity. With tears flowing out of my eyes I pull out a concealed stake and plunged it into her back. She fell like deadweight to the ground.


	3. Flashback

I just realized that I haven't done any chapters in Adrian's perspective O.O So if I can pull off Dimitri and Christian I'll take a shot at Adrian...anyway heres chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Christian POV

I can't believe what Rose did. "What the fuck Rose!" I scream at her as I kneel next to Lissa's twitching body and with a grunt I pull the stake out. She lets out a gasp of agony and her breath comes out in wheezing puffs. She needs medical attention. I can feel the grief but I refuse to cry. Lissa has become a monster. I carefully pick her up and transfer her to the car. I can feel the heat of the still blazing fire from my own hand. I put Lissa in the back seat and Rose unsteadily climbs in next to her. I can't even look at her. Damn you Rosemarie Hathaway. The car reluctantly starts up and I reverse not very gracefully and accelerate down the entrance. I check the clock radio. Its way after two. Aunt Tasha is going to kill me. I get the cell pone out of my pocket to see several texts and voice mails. I'm sure none of them are pretty. Rose stays silent and strokes Lissa's blond hair. "I'm so sorry Liss" she whispers, her voice cracking. She leans down closer to her. "Drink" She puts her neck close to her mouth and being slightly conscious Lissa can smell it. "Don't Rose" I warned harshly. But of course she didn't listen. Lissa plunges her fangs into her neck and there's a cry of pain then a sigh when the endorphins kick in. My stomach twists a little when I hear Lissa greedily gulp mouthfuls of blood. I never realized how gross that sounds when I feed. Rose has to pry her off and Lissa full awakens. Her eyes snap open and she looks around confused "What's going on?"

Adrian POV

I tried to contact Rose in my dreams but that was a stupid idea because she's obviously awake. But I'm too weak to think or even use a spark of spirit. Goddamn it. I have to get so cocky thinking I can heal Belikov on my own. Now I'm drained of all energy, Belikov hasn't awakened and Rose is still out there face to face with danger. I should be the one there to protect her. Why did she choose Belikov? It doesn't make sense, their love is forbidden because their both dhampirs and their only mission is to guard Moroi. Whatever...Rose is too complicated to figure out. "Adrian?" A voice calls in the darkness. It fades slowly and I open my eyes to see Aunt Tatiana sitting on the side of the bed. She smiles and I feel really weird. It must be all those painkillers. I raise my hands to see that one of my arms has a needle stuck into it. I feel something on my nose and I raise the good hand to feel that tube thingy they put in someone's nose to help send oxygen. Well this is annoying. "I'm glad your awake" She says affectionately. "Hey Aunt Tatiana" my voice sounds hoarse. "I was frightened when I got a frantic call at the royal court that you have been severely injured." I can see that she was was truly concerned. "Nah I'm fine" I blew it off but obviously I wasn't when I flinched a little at the unexpected pang of pain on my neck where I was bitten by the Strigoi. But that was a while ago, it already has healed a little. She looks at me with worry "What exactly happened?" I look at her for a second and sigh in frustration "Its a very long story and personally I don't want to talk about it" She puts her hand on my cheek. "Please tell me" Aunt Tatiana said gently but I could hear a twinge of force in her voice. I shook my head. I flinch when I recall when this all happened. I was running into the forest, scared of what was happening. It was a really stupid move because I had no training whatsoever so if a Strigoi crossed my path, I would be killed in less than a second. I heard the sounds of struggle and I came to a halt. This was a very bad idea. Before I could turn around I saw with a glimpse of my eye a Strigoi dragging and unconsious Rose out of an entrance of the cave. Another one followed with Dimitri Belikov, severely wounded and struggling against the Strigoi's grasp. Dimitri sees me. "Ivashkov run!" He cries out. Too late for I felt a sharp blow to my head, then nothing. Before I knew it I woke up tied to a chair and everything seemed to hurt. Dimitri sat next to me, his head bent over but then it raised to look at me. I could then see the fear in his eyes. Surely a bad sign. I've never been so scared as I went through hell, seeing Rose tremble with fear and then the Strigoi nearly killing me. All of this flooding back made me want to cry. But I controlled it and Tatiana gave up on trying to convince me to tell her my story. "Alright you don't have to tell me" She says disappointed "I'm staying in town until you feel better so I'll visit later tonight" She kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room. I turn my gaze to Dimitri. Still no sign of life. I just hope at least some of him, is still there.


	4. Can this be the end?

**Hey everybody! I am very very very very VERY SORRY for not updating in so long! I have been in a whirlwind of school and work so I haven't been on in a while. I actually can't believe I haven't updated since October last year! Holy shit! Anyway heres chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Rose POV

Jesus Christ I thought I was going to have a heart attack. After so many oh my gods and Lissas we finally break apart. "Eww Rose you got snot all over my clothes" She says teasingly but it's probably true because I've been sobbing like a softy for ten minutes straight. Christian continues driving back to the academy, more at ease. He actually chuckled at her remark. The atmosphere seemed more cheery and I relaxed for the rest of the drive. Before I knew it I was sitting in Adrian's dorm. Adrian himself, slightly recovered laid lazily on the couch. He was given strict instructions to not do any activity for the past few days. Lissa sat across from him, snuggling against Christian in their cute couple way. As for me I was standing, more like pacing. Contemplating a plan to save Dimitri was not one of my strong spots. I'm more like, no thinking just attacking machine. Adrian interrupts my game planning "Rose your pacing is starting to irritate me, there's no way we can get Belikov back." I whirl around to face him. He may be injured but doesn't mean I could give him my most pissed off glare. He held up his hands in surrender, smiling lazily and wincing at the pain. "There is a way" I growled more to myself than anyone else "there has to be." Lissa, still slightly dazed and confused from her forgotten evil mojo days, butts herself into the conversation "There is a way, but it requires a great amount of well-trained spirit users." Adrian opened his mouth to make some cocky comment but Lissa stopped him by just giving him a look. "You not included Adrian."

"Oh come on cuz, you know I've got some kick ass power, I just need to learn to maintain it." She raises a perfect blond eyebrow "First of all cuz? Seriously how high are you?" She turns to me. "It's very risky Rose it will take a lot of will power to revive him." I dismiss her comment "Whatever it takes" I turn around so no one sees my grief stricken face event though I'm pretty sure it is given away by just the tone of my voice. With that mournful note I sweep out of the room and head over to the infirmary. Taking a deep breathe I ever so slowly walking in, trying to keep myself together. No symptoms seemed to have changed. The only difference was how haggard Dimitri's appearance has gotten.

He still remains handsome as ever. I slowly sit down and take his hand. I cringe on how cold and lifeless it is. I can still remember how his hand felt. A simple gesture, like taking my hand or brushing my cheek made everything flutter inside. The warmth of life alone gave more to the feeling. But it was gone. I traced every crevice of that hand, remembering it as if he would disintegrate in seconds. Leaving only his memory to mourn. I lift up my gaze to his face, memorize it too. No detail excluded. This felt like the end. And I couldn't stop it. I place my head on his thigh, breathing his scent heavily. "I love you" I whispered and I felt some sense of piece. After a little bit I had to use every essence of my will to get myself up. One quick kiss and I fell my legs carry my out the door. I don't look back. 

Dimitri POV

I can no longer know what time is. Being in this endless abyss is all I know now. At this point , I have given up. A surprise to a guardian like such as myself would give up. But I'm pretty sure anyone, as tough as they are would reach a breaking point eventually in this unusual situation. I just want to die. To end this madness. I can't take it anymore. I sit curled up in myself. I clutch at my head, trying to prevent myself from going full blown insane. If you could actually go insane. I would guess it was possible judging by the fact that I still possess a lot of emotions. I hear noise outside the window and I quickly lift my head. My heart rose when I saw Rose standing before me. It was a blessing to at least see her for the last time. She looked ten times more beautiful now that I have really observed her. But the expression on her face made my joy drop. I saw dread, hopelessness. She has given up too. I didn't want her too. I knew Rose and she was the one to continue on fighting. She sat down beside me and took my hand. It made me feel so numb that I couldn't actually feel her touch. She look defeated as she looked at me. The longing ache swells more as I wish I could actually talk to her. Let her know that I'm still alive. More or less I guess. But instead she rested her head for a moment and I could just hear her voice say I love you. It sounded muffled and distant. Like I had cotton balls in my ears. I all of a sudden felt like I couldn't keep myself upright. I collapsed on all fours. No, Im dying for real! My once solid form starts to fade and flicker like a static TV screen. My body is giving up. All I can do now is embrace the death awaiting me.

Goodbye My Roza. Goodbye life.

**Just to avoid confusion this is not the conclusion of the story. It may seem like it but its not. Well anyway please review! I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Vasilisa the Evil

**Hello once again! Ready for some more VA! I know I am! Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Adrian POV

I am extremely worried about Rose. After she left I felt like a dick for saying that there was no hope for Belikov. But I am pretty sure that is the truth. There is no one we know who would be powerful enough. Even I, sober and healthy could not wield enough spirit. Lissa is totally out of the question because she almost went totally loony and almost slaughtered every person who got in her way. Just thinking about it scares the shit out of me. "How are you feeling?" Lissa interrupts my mental blabber. "Like a million bucks" I lied grinning even though it felt like every part of my body was throbbing with pain. It's obvious that I still have a long road to recovery. But I still have that determination to save that pain in the ass guardian. Sure I don't particularly like him but he makes Rose happy. I guess that's a reason why I want to do this. But I doubt I could make a foot out of the room by myself. "Well I feel parched; I'm going to the feeding room. Want to come Adrian?" Lissa asked. Well I guess my plan might work. "Yeah I could go for a pint or so, get my health back" She looks at Christian. "Will you help me bring him there?" He shrugs "I guess." I reluctantly take Christians offered hand as Lissa grabs hold of my arm. I'm not really supposed to go anywhere but I doubt sitting on a couch all day will be entertaining. They sling my arms over their shoulders and I use all my strength. My body complains but I try to ignore it. I clench my teeth as we slowly make our way to the door.

Lissa POV

I am surprised at how heavy Adrian is as we head down the hallway. Well maybe I'm just judging that because we are pretty much dragging him. He groans softly with every step and I worry that he will not be able to keep this strong all the way to the feeding room. But we eventually make it and Adrian lets out a sigh of relief. We check in and get in line. I go for my frequent donor named Alexandra. She's very pretty but looks frequently frail and dazed like many donors. It comes Adrian's turn first and I help him to the curtained cubicle. Hopefully this feeding will help him gather his strength a little. My turn comes next and I greet Alexandra in the cubicle next to the Adrian's. "Hello Princess" she smiles serenely. "Hi Alexandra and call me Lissa. She offers her neck to me and I gently plunge my fangs into the already scarred tissue on her neck. She sighs gratefully and all of a sudden it feels like my body stiffens. Her blood no longer is delicious and substantial, it's completely intoxicating. My usual calm control is nonexistent and I feel surrounded by some kind of darkness beckoning me _Vasilisa Vasilisa Come_ _to us! _The blood is like a drug and I take more of it, and more and more. _Yes Vasilisa Drink it all!_ _Nothing can stop you! Become what you really are! _I obey and Alexandra's moans of pleasure become cries of pain. She tries to pry me off but she's too weak. My jaw is literally locked into her neck and I do not want to stop. I do not realize what I'm doing until it's too late. The continuous sweet flow stops. I have sucked her dry. She drops to the floor, withered and weird looking. I feel no horror, no remorse. Just full out satisfaction and greed for more. I hear screams outside the curtain and I pull it back to see shadow figures and Strigoi all around. They were waiting for me. I see Christian fighting one, a glowing fire ball in his hands. I don't see Adrian but I don't care. I just need more blood. A curtain opens next to mine and a donor struggles to escape. I grab him in a flash and bite hard, ripping his throat open. Ah the sweet thrill encompasses me again.

He screams until his last breath and I still find myself hungry after he is dead too. I see shadow figures grabbing some donors. _Come Vasilisa we will have more later._ I start following them out, leaving destruction in its path. One of them has Christian and his face turns to pure terror when he sees me. I just smile triumphantly. The war has begun.

Rose POV

I was heading back to my dorm when a flood of guardians burst past me. One stopped "Hathaway there's been a massive attack in the feeding room, come with us" I sprint with them and find chaos in my wake. Fleeing Moroi scatter everywhere, trying to find their guardians. Some donors too. All of a sudden it felt like a cloud of black envelopes us and without warning an army of Strigoi comes bursting out of it including, oh god Lissa. But it's not her. Her beautiful kind face is now a mask of evil. Her eyes glow a blood red and her fangs look more menacing and sharp. "Come to play Rose" She says and her voice is otherworldly and it sends unpleasant shivers through me. All of a sudden Strigoi appear. One had Adrian by the neck. "Leave him alone" I scream. Lissa makes a gesture with her hand and they throw him to the floor. Christian appears too and he looks more pissed than ever. "Why Lissa" His voice laced with pain as they throw him to the ground too. "Why not?" She replies "I've been waiting for this chance for a long time, to be free of these human bonds and just embrace the animal side of me." She grins widely, hideously misshaping her face "Plus it's more fun." The Strigoi head towards me but Lissa puts up a hand, stopping them. "No, leave this one for me." They obey. "Let Christian and Adrian go" I warn pulling out my stake. "Sure, I need them alive for a little bit longer anyway." Christian and I help Adrian up. "I'll give you a head start; meet me in my dorm room in exactly five minutes."

She vanishes in the black mist followed by more horrible screams and vile laughter. "This can't be happening" I hear Christian repeat over and over, sobbing brokenly. I decide to throw Adrian over my shoulder to make our pace go faster. We make it to his dorm. He looks more beaten up than previously. I feel bad for him. This must be bruise to his ego that he is the one that has to be saved. I lay him on the couch. "Stay here with him" I say to Christian. "No I'm coming with you" He protests. "She wants me and so she shall have me" I quickly grab all the supplies I'll need. I'm still in denial that I will have to use this on someone I love. I really wish Dimitri was here right now. If he was, I would have more chance of winning.


	6. The Return

**Yay another VA adventure! Please review it would really give me a confidence boost. Well on to Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Rose POV

I guess this is the end. I'm going to lose my best friend and possibly my lover (it sounds funny to say boyfriend because our relationship wasn't totally official). The chaos is still going on but I brush it off. If it was a different situation I would have dove into the battle gladly. But I guess other official guardians can deal with it if they can. I feel my heart rate increase as I get closer and closer to her dorm. I almost get knocked over by fleeing students and I pray that there isn't going to be a massive number of casualties that are going to make me feel like a total ass for not helping. Her dorm is just up ahead and I take a huge breath, keep myself composed and lock my face in an expressionless mask like every guardian does. I feel my hand gripping the extra sharp silver stake. I open the door and she was standing before me, looking smug and a spawn of Satan. "Hello Again Rose" she says her lips curling up in a sadistic smile. I glare at her. "I'm here to fight you, but I'm also here to make you a deal." She looked genuinely surprised "Oh? I would have thought you would want me dead?" It was mine turn to smile. "Oh trust me I do but I know something only you could do for me."

Dimitri POV

Why am I not dead yet? I'm flickering into solid and transparent form in this darkness. I can't move or scream no matter how much I try to. I would never think life would be so cruel to me. To make me die slowly and suffer more than I have suffered in my entire life. I did nothing to deserve this. And Rose and the people I care about do not deserve to suffer and mourn my loss. My ears perk up when I hear commotion outside. It sounds muffled and distant but I can clearly Rose's voice "Make your part of the deal, revive him." I hear Lissa reply but it sounds different and it sends a surge of fear through me. What happened? I use all my strength to get myself up, my form getting more transparent as I try harder. I could just peek over the darkness and I gasp. Lissa stands before me; her usual beautiful goddess like expression has turned to a twisted vile evil. Her eyes not rimmed with red like Strigoi's is fully blood red. "Keep in mind that if I heal him he could be shadow kissed." Rose nods gravely "I'll take that risk, and then you can have me." What! Roza no! I fall to the floor and this time I know it's over. Lissa is not going to heal me in time. I look at my hands and they are disappearing completely. Working its way up to my entire body. Goodbye.

Rose POV

I watch as Lissa puts her hand over his heart and over his forehead. My heart seizes when even before she can summon power the heart monitor goes flat. "No!" I scream. Lissa looks a little panicked too. I flip out "Hurry revive him before it's too late!" My heart is pumping so fast I can hear it and my body feels on the rush of adrenaline. I see her face focus and all of a sudden a cloud of shadows seems to radiate off her and linger like a creepy tendril like monster. I grab onto his hand and I feel warmth coming back. It's working! One of his fingers twitches. "Dimirti? Can you hear me?" I say in hysterics. As in answer he lets out a soft groan and his eyes flutter open. He's alive! Lissa lets go and collapses on the floor. Nurses rush in and are completely baffled to see Dimitri sit up and look into my eyes again. "I missed you so much my Roza." I didn't care how forbidden our love was at this time.

He drew me into his arms and I collapsed into happy tears. He was a little chocked up himself. When his lips met mine I realized how much I missed them. My legs got as flimsy as jelly and I almost melted. My heart was doing flips. The nurses were gawking at us for a few minutes and they just decided to skitter out of the room. My joy stopped dead in his tracks when I realized. This might be the last time together. Lissa gains consciousness. "Well that hurt like a bitch, we'll I kept my deal healed prince charming happy ever after blah blah" She said sarcastically. There's goes that cruel smile again. "But not exactly a happily ever after, you belong to me now Rose." Dimitri looks at me confused and panicked. "What did you do Rose?" I can't answer him. I am such a dumbass.


	7. The Vile Plan

**Hello again! I know I haven't updated in a very long time but now that I am officially done with high school forever! WOOOHOOO! So I should have more time to write before I go off to college in the fall! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Rose POV

I couldn't believe I let myself fall into a trap. Me! The badass Rose Hathaway! Dimitri stares at me, chocolate brown eyes wide with shock an actual fear. "What did you do Rose?" He asked again, his voice filled with pain. I looked at him so happy that he was alive and fully functioning but not able to keep the overjoyed feeling knowing this might be the end. "She gave up her soul to me; I have much planned for her." I cringed at what was once my best friend's voice. But the Lissa I knew was gone, most likely never to return again. Lissa words all of a sudden got the old Dimitri back and he stood in guardian mode in front of me. "I won't let you take her." I put my hand on his broad shoulder "Dimitri don't!" He turned at me his face hard with anger "I lost you once Roza I'm not losing you again!"

Lissa growled "You two love birds make me sick Rose lets go or I will take you by force!" As if by command a black mass of something I did not recognize seeped up from the floor where Lissa stood. Five figures appeared, gruesomely misshapen and black as night. I jumped when behind me two pairs of taloned slimy fingers closed on my shoulders, pulling me back. Dimitri saw it coming and tried to grab me but the creature with one swift motion knocked him back with so much force he smashed into the wall across the room. "No!" I screamed as I'm dragged back. The last thing I saw before I was swallowed by darkness was Dimitri crumpled on the floor, his weak body from so much time immobile that his body could not embrace the impact.

I scream as the whole world swirls in black, lost souls moaning and reaching for me with their slimy hands. Lissa laughter rings in my ears, hollow and vile. Containing no warmth or kindness. My feet meet solid ground and colors come flooding back into a very unfamiliar place. Lissa appears, her red eyes bright with laughter "Oh my god you should hear yourself you scream like a freakin baby it's priceless!" She crosses the vast room made out for royalty. Whoever built this liked the homey feel because the ceiling was made of wood with wooden beams supporting it. Crystal chandeliers hand in the gleaming firelight from the grand stone fireplace in the front of the room. Lissa gracefully sits back in what looks like a very comfy lounging chair. With a satisfied smirk she waves me to sit on the chair adjacent to her. I uneasily obey and meet soft cushions and I couldn't help but feel a little relaxed by the softness. "Where have you taken me?" I ask. "A little mansion high up in the mountains of Michigan, far from any civilization." I sigh "And let me guess where no one will find me." She frowns "Correct." Clearly unhappy that I've caught on to her game. My impatience all of a sudden flared up "So what do you want from me? You took away my friends and my boyfriend, what else would satisfy you?" I cross my arms over my chest, fighting the urge to let all the emotions of grief spill out. "Haven't you caused enough suffering?" She threw back her head and let out one of those terrible laughs, her eyes glinting with amusement "Oh please Rose like I would just want to cause suffering, how boring, I want a much bigger price." I hated the sound of that. I kept my face composed as I looked her square in the eyes.

"Name it.

Lissa was clearly pleased by my firm reaction. "I know I chose the right person for this job." She said more to herself but came back to look at me. "I want you to the join the army I have gathered, become a Strigoi and be generously rewarded." I snorted and rose "Please, becoming a blood thirsty monster is nothing but disgusting and absolutely not rewarding." She flared with renewed anger "You have no choice but I rather not do it forcefully, cause too much of a mess." I raised an eyebrow "Of all things to worry about you worry about spilling blood on the Persian carpet." She ignored that comment but she found it amusing. "So what's it going to be? By force or by will? You have by the crack of dawn" She rose and met my eyes levelly. "I'm going to retire for the night I'll show you to your room. I was hustled into a simple room not as fancy with no windows and just a simple bed and dresser in the corner. "Good night" Lissa said before slamming the door behind her and sliding the multiple bolts shut. I heard her laughter fade down the hallway and I sat down on the bed, still short of a plan. There was no way I was becoming a Strigoi. But what worried me more. If I had to kill my best friend first.


	8. Welcome Back

Hello Everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated. I'm a little puzzled on how to really make this story more interesting so I would appreciate feed back! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8

Dimitri POV

When my eyes finally opened it was like being reborn again. Being in the darkness for so long made my eyes attract to the stark white walls and the glow of the light fixtures above. I could smell running alcohol and pine scented floor cleaner. It never smelled so good. But a jab of pain in my head took me out of my trance and into the horrible reality before me. The princess has become Strigoi and she took Rose. Roza. The love of my life that I have lost once again. I won't let it happen again. No matter the consequences. I rather drown in that black abyss of a coma again than lose her forever. No nurses in sight I tried to get up on my own. My legs felt like rubber bands and I could event straighten to my height. This was the first time I have felt so powerless and weak. It scared the hell out of me. I cursed in my native language as I stumbled and scrambled on the floor like wounded animal. I managed to make it to the doorway and grab the doorframe for support. Panting my eyes flicker down the hallway, I push back greasy locks of hair and make my way slowly, keeping to the wall on the far right side. Where is my room exactly? Like a book I flipped through fragments of memory till I found the one I needed.

I could feel the beads of sweat pour down my forehead and make my shirt stick like glue to my chest. Some students gave me wary stares and some even looked confused. "Guardian Belikov" A very familiar voice said from behind me. "It's good to see you again Mr. Ozera" I say spotting the familiar black haired teen. His blue eyes looked glassy, void of life where purple rings under the eyes enhanced the look. Vasilisa fate of course has took a hard toll on him. "Likewise I'll help you to your room." He slung my limp arm, heavy as lead now over his shoulder and he guided me to my room. I smiled at finally finding a familiar environment. The bed is still rumpled from sleeping in it whenever I last did. Time is something I can grasp now. I could smell my own cologne and even feel a little sense of joy and peace. I was finally alive and where I needed to be.

Christian helped me into the bathroom and took the longest shower of my life. My muscles relaxed at the feel of warm water coursing down my body. I tried not to think of Rose. I knew she was out there somewhere, waiting to meet her fate. I know I need more time to gather my strength or I'll die with her. But every minute seemed like it could detonate a bomb and destroy the whole world. Finally able to somewhat walk I hobble over to my dresser, a white towel wrapped around my waist. "Do you have any whereabouts on where Rose and the princess have gone?" He looked suddenly a shade paler, like just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach "I tried because…well no one knows this yet but since its life and death might as well not keep a secret anymore…Lissa and I broke the bond with Rose so now I have a spiritual bond with Lissa." I tried to keep my face impassive but the news shocked me to my very core. "I've been trying desperately to get inside her head but being her she's sealed it off solid, shes going to great limits to make sure she and Rose are not found." "There must be some way to break that seal, someone must have the power to do so." "I wouldn't nominate Ivashkov, hes as wiped out as you." I scratched my chin and nodded "I would guess that much, we'll find someone and fast." Christian nodded in agreement but I could tell that his face showed no hope. I thanked him and he silently left the room probably to go back and wallow in misery. As for me I laid down and caught up on some sleep, dreaming of my Roza.

Rose POV

I wasn't surprised that when the sun finally disappeared through the thick woods that I wasn't finding myself tired at all. My ears pricked, alert to any sound outside the heavy door of my prison. To keep myself occupied I searched the walls, trying to find a fake door somewhere. I even went to great lengths and lifted up the horrid smelling carpet for any trap door. I sneezed and coughed from the dust. What is this place anyway? My first guess it would be a secret hideout for runaway Strigoi. It would explain prison like rooms so they could store victims for their soulless pleasures. Defeated I flopped onto the stiff bed, the springs in the mattress cutting into my back. Even if I was tired enough to sleep this bed would definitely keep me awake. I ran out of ways to occupy my mind and I felt the panic slowly creep in. I was trying to avoid it for so long.

I knew that this was the last night as a dhampir in training. Tommorow I would become a monster and all hopes with becoming a guardian and being with Dimitri would be gone and he would have to kill me. But I felt some sense of peace knowing he was finally awake and alive. I hope that blow that Lissa gave him didn't hurt him too much. I heard hushed whispers outside the doorway. Finally something interesting in this god forsaken prison. As quietly as I can I snuck up to the doorway and pressed my ear to the cold surface. I could immediately recognize Lissa. I could barely make out the sentences but the words I picked up didn't sound good at all like expected. It sounded to me that she had a plan to make Strigoi a dominant race. That would indefinitely take a lot of effort but not impossible. "Shit we're doomed" I cursed to myself and collapsed back on the bed with a huff. I can just hope now that I will be able to get my ass out of here but for now I'll have to twiddle my thumbs and await for dawn and hopefully a rescue from the man of my dreams. This whole damsel in distress thing got on my nerves but this was no one women job I had to admit that. It seemed that every minute drew nearer to the horrible fate that awaited me. The hope I had was now starting to slip away into nothing.


	9. Awakening

**Hello everyone! I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a very long! Frankly I'm still pondering how to continue this story in a believable way so please send me a review or PM message on suggestions pretty please!**

Chapter 9

Christian POV

After talking to Belikov, it has really sunk in that we have very limited options. My Lissa, the only women I have truly loved, is gone for good. The thought sends an icy jolt of pain right into my chest. I made it back to my room where I collapsed onto the plush couch. My eyes stung from unshed tears and I tried to compose myself. I would not break down. I had to move on. I only want to focus on getting Rose back alive. She may be a pain in the ass but I see her as a sister. That sprung an idea out of the blue. I still have the bond with Lissa. I don't know how it happened but it did and there must be a way to block the wall she has created around herself. I sink down onto the floor and try to position myself that won't be too uncomfortable. I concentrate on relaxing every aspect of my body, only keeping my mind on alert. Desperately I tried to picture Lissa the way she was, not the monster she is now. It wasn't hard because loving her made me practically stare at every aspect of her every day (yep I'm willing to admit it, I feel like such a pervert) Seeing her smile at me in my mind almost broke my concentration but I continued through as I picture the wall inside her head. I imagined it coming down, brick by brick, and showing pieces of light until the passage is clear. I could already feel the resistance from the dark magic inside her. It poked and prodded my head. It felt like a thousand needles were poking my skull and temples.

I pushed through the pain, already breaking out a sweat at the exertion. It was paying off for I could almost see outside her eyes. Its blurry but I can see a solid wooden wall that opened. I could see a blurry outline of a girl that was unmistakably Rose. She sat on the bed in the small room. "Its time." I heard Lissa say but her voice was twisted, very unlike her own.

"You know I won't let you do this without putting up a fight." Rose said, her voice cold and steely. It sounded like she was speaking through a phone, slightly muffled. The image was already starting to fade but I pushed harder, almost gasping from the hot flash of pain that assaulted the back of my head and temples.

"I know, I would expect you to put up a fight, it makes the game more fun. Your going to make such a beautiful Strigoi Rose. You'll be a powerful asset to my army."

I tried to take in the surroundings but everything was so non descript and unfamiliar. Two hulking men appeared in the line of Lissa's vision as they advanced toward Rose. We are too late. I can see her already putting up a fight, throwing punches at the Strigoi but the easily overcome her. She shrieks and kicks as they twist her arms behind her back and start dragging her out of the room.

"No" I hear myself say. I feel like a blood vessel is going to explode, as I have to concentrate as the image starts to fade again. I watch as they go down the long hallway, bleak and claustrophobic. I cringe as I hear Rose scream over and over. The place opens up a little all of a sudden. The place is still stonewalls but there are windows. Finally a clue. There are pine trees everywhere so they are off in a forest somewhere. The location is still unknown but it gives us a few options. The guards pushed Rose to her knees in front of Lissa. My stomach started to twist itself in knots. Even through the blur I could see pure fear on Rose's face.

"Say goodbye to everything you knew and loved Rose now while you remember. Once I bite you the darkness will consume you and there's no turning back." Lissa said these words with a hint of victory. She knew she had won. Rose let out a small sob as Lissa knelt down and I saw the vein in Rose's neck pulse steadily before Lissa's fangs latched onto it, sending me right out of her head, the wall slamming down hard.

"Christian? Hey! Are you okay?" I heard a voice say but it was distant for the shock of knowing that Rose was now a Strigoi sent me into a spiral and the world went black.

Rose POV

The last thing I remember is Lissa biting me before I awoke into an unfamiliar environment. My throat felt dry and my tongue like sandpaper. Everything feels hazy, the only thing I can feel is the urge to drink and kill. No emotions whatsoever and I embraced it. My creator stood in front of me, her red eyes gleaming. "Welcome back Rose, you look much prettier with red eyes and paler skin."

Sure enough I looked down and my skin looked a shade lighter, my nails grew to a menacing length that could tear through flesh fast. I couldn't wait to use it as a weapon.

"What's our first kill?" I asked, eager to get started on this new life.

"Not kill, turning." Lissa explained like talking to a child who needed to be reprimanded. "And our first destination is St. Vladamir's, our former home. Just think of it Rose, everyone will be like us, we can go outside into the world and feed on as many humans as we want. We should be the dominant race! I want every moroi, dhampir, and human cowering in fear instead of trying to kill us. But soon they will be outnumbered and they will be forced to comply."

Her speech was so inspiring I couldn't hold back I little laugh at the thought of sinking my teeth into someone so I can feed and get stronger.

We all head out, on the way I meet a fellow Strigoi named Tess who seemed as eager as I was to get to our destination. The two men ignored us as they followed Lissa to the awaiting vans.

I got the privilege of sitting next to Lissa while the others piled into the back and other vans. The driver took off and while we bumped along the gravely road out of the forest Lissa turned to me and said. "Rose, I'm giving you a very special mission. I want you to focus and target the dhampirs. Kill some and turn the others. All you have to do is bite their necks and give them some of your blood if you want to turn them. Otherwise they die. I want you to turn your mentor Dimitri Belikov of course, he would be a valuable asset too."

I was already thinking of doing the same thing. I would turn Dimitri but first have my fun with him. I will also turn my friends Christian and of course Adrian. I could practically feel the blood oozing down my throat. It sent shivers of longing as the road smoothed out and we were on our way to victory.


End file.
